kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
AK966
|wordplay = AK966|alias = Akibot966, Autumn H, Aki Hellraiser|gender = Feminine Programming|species = Robot|occupation = Weapon|color = #1034A6|color text = #C41E3A}} , known as Akibot 966 in the Funimation dub, and called by Aki Hinata, is a robot based on Aki, made by Kururu. Its name comes from the first two letters of Aki's name and Kururu's wordplay name, since Ku can mean nine, while ru can mean six in Japanese (In the Funimation dub, the number stands for the number of planets Kururu intends to destroy). History In Episode 44 B, after Kururu distracted Keroro Platoons and the Hinata siblings, he challenged a newly arrived Aki from her office in a battle in their mechas to determine the strongest lifeforms. Witnessing her robot, Aki rode her motorcycle and entered into it's ponytail which placed her inside a docking bay. With Kururu in his Kururu Robo, both of them battled each others. However, since AK966 is still in the prototype stage, it started to move on its own and attack Kururu Robo. In the end, she managed to locate the shutdown button and shut the robot, resulting both her and Kururu Robo damaged. Nonetheless, an escape pod was released from AK966's head which brought Aki and Kururu home. In Episode 103, AK966 was one of the five robots autopiloted by Kururu in an assault against Tororo's hideout during Garuru Platoon's invasion. Abilities Akibot is a very strong, and flexible robot, being able to remove most of body-parts. * : This move is called Aki Hellraiser Power Fists in the Funimation dub. * : This move is called Aki Hellraiser Hurricane in the Funiamtion dub. * : This move is called Hellraiser Beam Blast in the Funimation dub. * : This move is called Aki Hellraiser Ball Crush in the Funimation dub. * : * : This move is called Aki Hellraiser Mega Blast in the Funimation dub. Trivia * This robot is heavily based on Mazinger Z as well as its female support robots from the Mazinger franchise ** Its attacks also take heavy influence from Mazinger Z such as its signature Rocket Punch, even returning to the robot in the same way ** Its Autumn Hurricane is lifted from the Rust Hurricane used by Mazinger, even deploying a mouth grill to use it ** Its Autumn Beam is lifted from Mazinger's Photon Beam ** Its Autumn Crusher is lifted from Mazinger's Drill Missiles also fired from behind the forearm ** Its Autumn Arrow comes from Mazinger's Reitou Beam, both involve ice in some way ** Its Autumn Dynamite may be in reference to Mazinger's Missile Punch where missiles are fired from its navel but more likely it is meant to reference the Breast Missiles many of Mazinger's female support robots are known to use ** Its flight pack is similar to a later addition to Mazinger's arsenal:the Jet Scrander ** The way Aki docks into the machine is referencing the original idea of how Mazinger would be piloted through a motorcycle driving into place which was later reused as the docking method for the prototype of Mazinger Z:Energer Z ** The way Aki and Kululu leave the machine is similar to the Pilder which docks in the top of Mazinger's head to pilot it Gallery Akibot takes a bow.png Aki about to piolet her robot form.png Akibot close up 1.png Akibot close up 2.png Akibot close up 3.png Akibot full body.png Akibot says hello.png Akibot stand hut.png Akibot with wings.png Beamslap.png Manga volume 11.jpg|Akibot on the Volume 11 cover. AK 966.png Category:Kururu's inventions Category:Robot Category:Female Category:Anime series Category:Aki Category:Characters Category:Manga series Category:Advanced alien technology Category:Keronian technology Category:Weapons